Alfred's Turn
by doyouhaveatorturekink
Summary: Ivan Braginsky smiled. "Does Alfred have a torture kink?"


Alfred sat, locked in a metal cage. He could barely stand so he had chosen not to. All he remembered was that he had been at some fancy bar in Russia, flirting with the rather attractive bar tender. ( _Artar_ , he had pronounced his name quite snootily in a British accent.), then something had happened, his drink had tasted funny, and everything went black.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps rocked the stairs above. Alfred shot up in his cage. His captor was coming.

Alfred decided to 'distract' himself from the slight terror building in him. He looked at his surroundings, but it didn't seem to help his anxiety. For, he had been placed in a torture chamber, and was in a cage. (Which to his surprise was pretty comfortable.) The devices that surrounded him were blurred, because his glasses had disappeared. Not to mention the questionable clamp sitting next to his cage.

"Hallo?" A head poked itself around the corner, violet eyes wide and questioning.

It was scarily normal. Alfred stayed silent.

"Oh, how are you today?" The man came into view, and Alfred may have gulped. It was a manly gulp, of course. He was tall, pale, and hot as hell as far as Alfred could see.

"Um... " He chose not to answer.

But the seemingly Russian man was not having it. "How is the weather outside?" he asked conversationally, striding farther into the room and locking the heavy door behind him. There was no way out.

"Um... I'm, like in a cage? So I wouldn't know," Alfred raised an eyebrow, surprisingly calm.

"Oh! kolkolkol- my bad," The mysterious man said, opening a window behind the cage. "I always forget to give my subjects some shine."

Alfred's calm feeling had been completely been wiped away by the tall man's words. His demeanor now showed him to be small and vulnerable. "Bruh, not uh... not cool. Before you put me in a cage, you could at least tell me your name."

"Braginsky. Ivan Braginsky." He stated, showing close to no emotion.

"Okay... so Broginsky, where are my glasses?" Alfred suggested, motioning towards his face.

"Right here, kolkolkol-"

Alfred wondered how someone's laugh could be so monotone. "So... why doncha just hand em over?"

"No, I'll pass."

"But I can't see, dude,"

"That sounds like a you problem."

"BRUH. So, like, then is me in this cage a me problems or what?"

"It is not a problem," Ivan answered, taking a step closer.

"WOAH. Dude. DUDE. I don't know if they have this in Russia or if it's only just an American thing, but there's something called a bubble. A personal space bubble. And it goes around this cage. So. No trouble in the bubble."

"You Americans and your personal spaces. So strange." The Russian commented, stepping one inch closer.

"Broginsky, Brosef, Brov, BRUH. BUBBLE. We went over dis mate."

Ivan smirked at the young one's uncomfortably articulated words. _Adorable,_ he thought. Ivan leaned towards Alfred, invading his "bubble" that was a cage. Alfred glared at him through squinted eyes, showing his distrust. Though he was handsome, that didn't make him any less ominous then he already was.

"Dude. _Dude_. _**Dude**_. Not cool. Step away from the cage I repeat, step away from the damn cage."

"But it is my cage, is it not? Therefore I can do whatever I want with it." Ivan answered smoothly, simpering slightly. Alfred can't suppress a shiver as Ivan curls his slim fingers over one of the bars and lean close. "Specifically what is in the cage, _Alfred_."

"Okay, that is a ten on the Scale of Not Coolness, so sir, Imma need you to back the hell up. Like, right now."

Ivan smirked, clearly amused. "So much fire in such a small Amerikan, da? And such loudness. I can't help but question how loud I can make you scream."

"What. The. Fuck."

"But I have another question."

"The HELL IS IT THIS TIME?!" Alfred screamed.

"Do you have a torture kink?"

Alfred threw his hands in the air, eyes growing comically wide as he accessed his inner snark. "How did you KNooOOW?"

Ivan's eyes grew wide. Wat. "Oh, perfect. That makes my job easier. Moving on."

 _Ooooooooh my gosh. Did he just- did he just take that literally. Wow. WOW._ But Alfred's inner snark was stopped cold with the insane gape of a smile that spread across his captor's face as he picks up the questionable clamp from earlier.

 _Shit._


End file.
